


what is a wingman, anyway?

by bellafarallones



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones
Summary: “I refuse to live on a porn set,” said Asra, putting the groceries down on the counter. “I’m cursing you both.”It's the third time in two days that Asra has walked in on you and Julian in a compromising position, and he decides to punish you with a curse that seems counterproductive: neither of you can get off. (Apprentice/reader is not gendered but does have female equipment)
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	what is a wingman, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> infinite thanks to molly_hats for beta-ing this and talking about the arcana with me nonstop for the past two days

This close, Julian smelled like leather and coffee. You had approached him on the pretense of adjusting his cloak, but now you were just looking at him, breathing him in, as your hands lingered self-indulgently on his shoulders. “Are you going to kiss me, or what?” he murmured.

You wrapped an arm around his waist and closed the narrow gap between you. You could never get tired of kissing him. You tangled your hand in his hair, and he moaned into your lips when you tugged.

His hand was at your waist, fingertips just touching the skin beneath your shirt. “May I?”

“Please,” you said, and now you could no longer justify wasting an arm holding him in place, so you pushed him back against the shop counter, his whole body pliant and legs spread for you.

Yes, you were in the front of the shop. Asra had offered him a safe place to stay here, but Julian didn’t seem too interested in keeping a low profile. He insisted on serving customers, promising to hide if any guards showed up. He knew all about the medical herbs Asra stocked, although if someone came in looking for medicine, he usually just healed them himself for free. 

Anyway, you hadn’t had any customers all day, so you lost yourself in kissing him, enjoying the little noises he made when you pressed your knee between his thighs. “ _ Use  _ me,” he gasped, and you were about to put your hand down his pants right then.

Then the shop bell rang and you leaped apart. Thankfully it was only Asra with an armful of groceries. “Alright, you two,” he said by way of greeting. “That makes the third time in two days.”

“Sorry,” said Julian sheepishly. He looked wrecked: hair a mess, pupils blown, shirt untucked. You wanted nothing more than to pin him down and wreck him further. 

It wasn’t your fault Asra kept walking in on you in compromising positions. If anything, it was Julian’s fault for being so tall and good-looking and flirtatious, or for being a fugitive from the law and thus in hiding in Asra’s shop, where you and him had nothing to do all afternoon but look at each other.

“I refuse to live on a porn set,” said Asra, putting the groceries down on the counter. “I’m cursing you both.”

Julian’s hand jumped to the mark on his throat.

“Nothing like that,” Asra clarified. “A temporary, non-majorly-life-impacting curse. To teach you both a lesson.”

“In a friendly, light-hearted way?” you said.

Asra smiled. “Exactly.” He seized a piece of scrap paper from behind the counter and scribbled a sigil on it, not something you recognized. 

“Do you need our blood?” said Julian hopefully.

“Not for this one.” Asra pressed his palm down onto the sigil, and when he lifted it up the pen-marks were gone. Casting a spell without saying anything - probably a complicated one, with two targets no less - without speaking was an impressive display of magic. Unless he was just messing with you, of course. 

“So what did you do to us?” you said. 

Asra smirked. “I think it might be fun for you to figure out for yourself.” He shook his head, suddenly less confident. “I’ll tell you if you insist, of course, and I can remove it at any time… but I know you both like a challenge.”

The curse didn’t make itself apparent for the rest of the day. You and Julian could touch each other, no problem, and he even wished you goodnight with a kiss before you went off to your separate rooms. 

In the darkness of your own bed, you thought back to Julian’s soft lips, Julian’s fingers skimming over your chest, Julian’s hips rolling against yours, and your hand drifted between your legs. You were still wet from earlier, and it wasn’t hard to imagine what might have happened if Asra hadn’t walked in, if you and Julian had been in a more private place than the front of the shop. In this very bed, for instance. 

You wanted his mouth, his warm tongue licking you open, his long fingers inside you. Knowing him, he’d probably spend so long teasing you and opening you up you’d have to  _ order  _ him to fuck you.

You rubbed your clit fast, imagining his cum dripping out of you and onto your thighs, making him lick it up again. 

You couldn’t finish. Your body let you get right up to the edge, but not over. Your fingers were cramping, but you couldn’t find relief.

Ah. The curse. You flipped over onto your front and ground your hips into the mattress, arousal still burning in the pit of your stomach. Asra had an interesting sense of humor. 

The next morning you woke still unsatisfied from a night of very explicit dreams and found Julian sitting at the breakfast table, dark circles under his eyes, looking rather mournful.

You sat down next to him. “I think I figured out what Asra’s curse is.”

“I think I did too,” said Julian.

“I can’t get off.”

The tips of Julian’s ears went red. “Yep.”

You groaned and put your head down on your arms. “I’m  _ so  _ wet right now.”

“Did Asra really think this would discourage us? I’m even more attracted to you than I was yesterday, if such a thing is even possible.”

“You know, Asra’s real complaint was that he kept walking in on us. If we were in my bedroom, say, with the door locked, he couldn’t walk in on us.”

Julian didn’t say anything, but you could feel his hand on your thigh under the table. 

“He did say he’d take the curse off if we asked, but I’m not quite that desperate yet.”

Julian cradled your cheek in his hand, and kissed you deeply. “I imagine there are a few things I could do about that.”

\--

Asra paused in the hallway outside his apprentice’s bedroom, brushed soft white hair out of his eyes, and cocked his head to listen. Yes, they were definitely having sex in there. Enthusiastically. 

Then he continued up the hallway and down the stairs. He’d lift the spell eventually. But from his few, tattered memories from before the plague, which he clung to like scraps of silk, he knew his apprentice  _ enjoyed  _ that spell.

A gust of wind rushed in from the street and danced through the wind chimes in the doorway as Asra opened the shop for the day. If only he could remember  _ how  _ he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> consider: asra was your lover before you lost your memories and that's how he knows you have a denial kink. but since you were resurrected and lost your memories you’ve been more interested in julian than him and he’s secretly torn up about it but won’t tell you about it because. it’s not your fault, really. and it’s also making him doubt all the happy memories he had with you from before. i decided not to write him remembering because i enjoy being happy


End file.
